


Hina & Sayo: A Haiku

by Sanctity97



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Imagine being mad about incest on a fanfic site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctity97/pseuds/Sanctity97
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Hina & Sayo: A Haiku

Sayo and Hina

Twins embracing and kissing

Now hoes mad, hoes mad

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
